internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Greig
| death_place = Sydney, New South Wales, Australia | death_cause = Cardiac arrest | nickname = | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 6 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium Right-arm off break | role = All-rounder | family = Ian Greig (brother) Norman Curry (brother-in-law) | international = true | testdebutdate = 8 June | testdebutyear = 1972 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 452 | lasttestdate = 30 August | lasttestyear = 1977 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 24 August | odidebutyear = 1972 | odidebutagainst = Australia | odicap = 15 | lastodidate = 6 June | lastodiyear = 1977 | lastodiagainst = Australia | club1 = Border | year1 = 1965–1970 | club2 = Sussex | year2 = 1966–1978 | club3 = Eastern Province | year3 = 1970–1972 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 58 | runs1 = 3,599 | bat avg1 = 40.43 | 100s/50s1 = 8/20 | top score1 = 148 | deliveries1 = 9,802 | wickets1 = 141 | bowl avg1 = 32.20 | fivefor1 = 6 | tenfor1 = 2 | best bowling1 = 8/86 | catches/stumpings1 = 87/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 22 | runs2 = 269 | bat avg2 = 16.81 | 100s/50s2 = –/– | top score2 = 48 | deliveries2 = 916 | wickets2 = 19 | bowl avg2 = 32.57 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 4/45 | catches/stumpings2 = 7/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 350 | runs3 = 16,660 | bat avg3 = 31.19 | 100s/50s3 = 26/96 | top score3 = 226 | deliveries3 = 52,513 | wickets3 = 856 | bowl avg3 = 28.85 | fivefor3 = 33 | tenfor3 = 8 | best bowling3 = 8/25 | catches/stumpings3 = 345/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 190 | runs4 = 3,899 | bat avg4 = 24.67 | 100s/50s4 = 3/21 | top score4 = 129 | deliveries4 = 8,435 | wickets4 = 244 | bowl avg4 = 23.15 | fivefor4 = 3 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 6/28 | catches/stumpings4 = 88/– | date = 28 October | year = 2009 | source = http://www.cricinfo.com/ci/content/player/13463.html Cricinfo }} Anthony William "Tony" Greig (6 October 1946 - 29 December 2012) was an England Test cricket captain turned commentator. Born in South Africa, Greig qualified to play for the English national team by virtue of his Scottish parentage. He was a tall (6 feet 6 inches or 1.98 metres) batting all-rounder who bowled both medium pace and off spin. Greig was captain of England from 1975 to 1977, and also captained Sussex. His younger brother, Ian Greig, also played Test cricket, while several other members of his extended family played at first-class level. A leading player in English county cricket, Greig is thought by some former players and pundits to have been one of England's leading international all-rounders. He was also, however, a sometimes controversial figure. He helped Kerry Packer start World Series Cricket by signing up many of his English colleagues as well as West Indian and Pakistani cricketers, a move which cost him the England captaincy. He is also noted for a controversial run-out of Alvin Kallicharran in a Test Match against the West Indies in 1974, and often clashed with Australian fast bowler Dennis Lillee on the 1974–75 Ashes Tour in Australia. His infamous "grovel" statement in the lead-up to the 1976 tour of England by the West Indies was met with severe criticism. Greig became a commentator following the end of his playing career, later emigrating to Australia. A long-term sufferer of epilepsy, he was diagnosed with lung cancer in October 2012. Greig died in Sydney, New South Wales, on 29 December 2012 after suffering a cardiac arrest caused by a suspected heart attack. External links * Category:English cricketers Category:England Test cricket captains Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:Cricketers at the 1975 Cricket World Cup Category:England Test cricket captains Category:Cricketers Category:1946 births Category:2012 deaths